


meeting Han Solo

by Rangerfan58



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	meeting Han Solo

"Hey Obi-wan, remember when I said that I had a feeling that we would be on Tattooine for some reason and we would meet with Han at the same time as you originally would?"

"Yes"

"Turns out that Kanan and his team need backup and we've been elected"

"And they're on Tattooine"

"Exactly"

As it would turn out the reason they would need Solo and Chewie is because both teams lost their transportation off the planet

"Okay now what?"

"Now we go to a Cantina and get a way off this planet, the Empire is still hunting for us Jedi after all, even if they know very few of us that survived, they want to hunt us few down not knowing the truth"

"Okay we'll go for us, we'll need a ship that can carry all of us"

"Oh don't worry about that, we have just the ship and person"

And so Anakin and Obi-wan go into the Cantina and convince Han Solo to give the group a ride and this time he willingly goes to Yavin IV, mostly because he was actually already part of the Rebel alliance, but a solo operative who used his smuggling past to the alliance's advantage, unfortunately he hadn't made contact it quite some time and was now missing and presumed dead

"This is Millennium _Falcon_  calling Rebel headquarters, I repeat this is Millennium _Falcon_  calling headquarters, respond please"

"Sorry, but we don't recognize you except as an impostor, Millennium _Falcon_  disappeared six months ago"

"This is  _Ghost_  leader, we're here aboard a ship called the Millennium _Falcon_ "

"This is General Kenobi, Millennium _Falcon_  is alive, I repeat Millennium _Falcon_  is alive"

"Very well send clearance codes"

"Clearance codes sent"

"Millennium _Falcon_  you have some explaining to do"

"Sorry, short story is that I lost long range transmitter and have yet to replace it, entire story during debriefing"

"You'd better"

And so once he landed Han did indeed give the entire story as to why he was thought dead for so long, it turned out that in a fight against some Empire ships the Millennium  _Falcon_  had taken heavy damage and it took all he had just to get to Tattooine, where he continued to get lucky in that he never had to sell his ship or lose his freedom to repair the ship as much as he had, unfortunately he never could find the replacement parts for the long range transmitter and he wasn't about to ask the Hutts for permission to use their equipment to alert the Rebel alliance that he was still alive, thus the situation they had found themselves in where he was missing and presumed dead and as such wasn't believed without  _Ghost_  and Obi-wan vouching for him


End file.
